Faith
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: Sequal to Hope. Itachi tells Deidara he's dying. Deidara still want to continue his music career. Sasori is no where to be found.


Hey guys! Heres my sequel to Hope :) Its not much yet. But its My New Years Day gift to you guys.

Faith Chapter 1- He's Going To Be Okay

" T-tachi?" the blond asked. "Y-yeah it's me Dei" Itachi said tears streaming down his face. "I-I love you un"Deidara said putting his head up to wipe away Itachi's tears. "Excuse me sir, we need to get him to the hospitial" a paramedic said to Itachi. The raven haired guy nodded and picked Deidara up laying him onh the strecher. "I'm coming with" Itachi said sternly, "No exceptions". The paramedic nodded and lead them to the abulence.

They rolled the blond into the ambulence. Itachi sat down in the seat for extra passengers, trying to help the paramedics, stablize him until the arrived at the hospitial. Once the stablized him enough Itachi grabbed his hand and whispered 7 words "I love you ...your gonna be okay" he whispered to the unconcious body. "I love you" he whispered again.

~Deidara's POV~

I opened my eyes and blinked. I saw a bright white wlls and bright lights. Am I in a place called heaven? I hear voices, I can almost figure out what their saying. No. It's one voice. A man's. He's saying "Deidara, Deidara, can you hear me?". I try to answer, nothing comes out. Suddenly everything goes black.

~Itachi's POV~

He opened his eyes slightly. I pressed the botton for the nurse, so they would know.I tried calling his nam, asking if he could hear me. He jerked around, then the nurse gave him an injection and he stoped moving. His eyes closed softly.

"What did you give him?" I asked the nurse. "Just an injection to calm him down. He will be fine. If anything new occurs, I'll let you know. For now its just a few broken ribs surprisingly and the visibal scars, bruises, and open wounds we stitched shut" the pink haired nurse replied. I nodded and leaned back in my chiar watching my beautiful blond.

It felt so good to say "my," and that's just what Deidara's going to be when he wakes up. Mine forever, until the day I die. Which won't be long but I'll let him know and we will forgive and forget snd focus on now. But truth be tld I'll never forget how I pushed to the edge. i love him so much, and to almost have lost him... I would have killed myself then and there. I mean i was already dying..It would just make things quicker.

The nnext morning I woke up from the sounds of moving around. I looked over to see what Deidara was doing. He wa scratching his face in his sleep trying to rip off skin, to the point where he was already bleeding. I pressed the button for the nurse and I ran to the blond pulling his arms away from his face.

The nurse came in and gave him a calming injecttion. He settled down and went still. Going back to sleep. The nurse bandaged the blond up.I was worried about Deidara, I've loved him for along time. He needs to get better and I'll be there for him alwys. When he wakes up I'll tell him.

It was a few hours later when Deidara opended his eyes. I held his hand and whispered "Dei?". He turned and looked at me and smiled. " Itachi, your here... I'm sorry" he said. I raised my eye brows slightly and shook my head, "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?" I asked him as I moved a piece of his golden blond hair from his face.

"Everything...what happend with Sasori...jumping off the hotel. I wasn't strong enough" the beautiful blond whisperd to me. "No.. I should be sorry...and I've been keeping a secret away from you and I thought it was for the best but it isn't. I'm... I am dyinng Dei" I said softly lookking at him to see how he would react.

His face went pale and he had tears in his eyes. "What? How... H-how much time do you have left?" he said barely getting the words out. I sighed and whispered "About half a year". He shook his head "Isn't there something you can do?" he asked me quietly. I nodded "A surgery and therapy sessions but it would cost a fortune". Deidara had huge eyes and held my hand tight " we have to do anything annd everything to make you better" he pleaded.

"We?" I asked surprised. He nodded and whispered "I want to be with you". "I love you Dei...be mine for now" I said looking at him. He nodded and said

"No..foreveer. Don't forget that". I nodded then leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Deidara's lips. He smiled when I pulled back, only he pulled me back again for an amazing kiss.

"Damn you guys have been at it forever" are the exact ords that made us move away from eachother. Deidara laughed and said " good to see you too". The loud mouth rolled his eyes "I'm just fucking happy your together" he said while gving me a look. I sighed and said "He knows Hidan". "Good! Welp I'll see you guys later I've got to see Pein about getting Dei-Chan a record deal" Dei's eyes went widened "No way!" he exclaimed. "Yup, see you fucking later Blondie" and with that Hidan lef us alone.

It was an akward silence until Deidara'd stomach growled. He blushed and I laughed, " Want me to get you sommething to eat love?" I asked sweetly. he smiled and sai "would you pwease?" Awe, he said pwease it was just too cute. "of course," I said giving him a peck on the lips, "I'll be back love". He smiled and said "I'll be here".


End file.
